


face paints

by TheSeaVoices



Series: Quicksilver Art [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, Genderfluid Will Graham, Halloween, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Makeup, quicksilver - Freeform, skull, vampire, vampirehannibalfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: Couldn’t resist a quick nod toGleamingAndWholeAndDeadly‘s Vampirehannibalfest :)))))))))))))))))))))))) with a spot of face paint and simmering lust.This post on tumblrIllustration from thegenderfluid!Will Quicksilver serieswritten by@weconqueratdawn





	face paints

 

[This post on tumblr](https://quicksilverconnoisseur.tumblr.com/post/179632252660/happy-halloween-everyone-d-both-theseavoices)

 


End file.
